AG027: A Three Team Scheme!
is the 27th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis As Ash continues his training, he, May, Max and Brock encounter Prof. Birch. Meanwhile, a boy's Nincada was captured by Team Rocket and it digs a hole to a temple. There they encounter the commanders of the teams they encountered before: Team Magma's Harland and Team Aqua's Isabel. How will this clash of Aqua vs. Magma go down, and can Ash and co. help the boy save his Nincada? Episode Plot The heroes are training, though May has trouble catching up. Suddenly, Brock spots someone climbing a cliff. The man is Prof. Birch, who is studying a Wingull's nest, but it gets attacked, so he lands on a Loudred. The Loudred wakes up and screams at Professor Birch, then digs away. The heroes meet up with Birch, who tells of his research, detecting on Dewford Island the Wingull build their nests at the cliffs. May asks if that isn't dangerous, but Max reminds her Professor Birch is famous for his field research and tends to forget danger when facing something fascinating. Birch appreciates Max's praising, but wonders what the heroes are still doing in here, thinking they would be in Slateport City by now. Team Rocket overhears the conversation, making Meowth suspect Professor Birch can lead them to some interesting Pokémon. Birch sees Ash has to train for the rematch at the Dewford Town's Gym, while May aspires herself to be a Coordinator. Birch admits he would be staying a bit longer on the island and permits the heroes to come with him. Brock reminds them of training schedule, but everybody says they're going to do tomorrow, saddening Brock, for he worked on the schedule. A plane arrives on the island, with people dressed in red clothes. Birch takes them to a Golbat cave, but, at the end of the cave, they notice a wooden door. Max opens the door, as it was already unlocked. The heroes enters the room, seeing that it is actually well-decorated, with bookcases, pictures and tables. Max notices a book about Pokémon battle strategies. Suddenly, a boy, with a Nincada, enters the room, angry they entered his Secret Base. The heroes try to explain they did not thought they were trespassing, but the boy yells out, causing Nincada to attack with Fury Swipes and force everyone to leave the Secret Base. As the heroes flee away, Team Rocket, who has been hiding, saw this Secret Base. The heroes are not pleased by the kid's rudeness, but Birch proposes going to the next cave. The kid calms down, but someone knocks on the door again, with Team Rocket appearing before him and attacking him. The boy flees from the Secret Base, leaving it to Team Rocket, who got his Nincada. Outside, another group arrives, on a submarine marked as Team Aqua. Jessie's Cascoon (who Jessie thinks is a Silcoon but James and Meowth know it is a Cascoon) has trapped Nincada in a web. Team Rocket contacts Giovanni, their boss. Team Rocket lie that they set up a Secret Base, but Giovanni identifies it as a child's room. Team Rocket plans on redecorating the room, so Giovanni expects them to report back once the process is done and logs out. Team Rocket is displeased, but think they may impress the boss to give them some promotions. The heroes leaves the cave where the Golbat Cave, but May finds the child from the cave. The heroes approach the kid and Ash introduces himself to the kid, Keanu, who cries, as his Nincada was taken away from him. While Nincada is digging under Jessie's supervision, James and Meowth are remodeling the base. Suddenly, the men in red enter the base, who are the same ones Team Rocket encountered before in the ruins. The man asks Team Rocket who they are and they recite their motto, but before they can finish it, they get attacked by Mightyena. The men start digging, using a machine. Keanu explains he does not like battles, as he never won a battle. He built the base in the cave to train with his Nincada, but feels he is even disappointing Nincada itself. May outrages, yelling at Keanu for not battling against his opponents at all. Max reminds May she is in no position to lecture about battles, but Ash promises to train Keanu, but if he gets his Nincada back, a favor which Keanu appreciates. The men have dug out to another cave with a giant building, the Cave of Origin. As the men continue their work, Team Rocket plans to take whatever is inside the building before these men do and get out. The leader finds two slots and dispatches his men to search for something. "Silcoon" makes a string rope to get to that building. Meowth wonders if they should tell Jessie the truth, but James thinks they should abstain from that. Meanwhile, Keanu finds his room destroyed. The men have been deployed to search the building, but they spotted some other men, coming from the water. The heroes come to the cave and are impressed by the building. The men from Team Aqua arrived, but the men in red are one step ahead; Mightyena uses Shadow Ball, but a Carvanha uses Hydro Pump to negate the attack. The men identify each other: the people in blue are Team Aqua and the people in red are Team Magma. Team Aqua's leader dispatches her team, since neither Team Aqua nor Team Magma want any fighting in this cave. The commander from Team Aqua, Shelly, and Tabitha, the commander from Team Magma, start taunting each other, claiming both sides are interested whatever is in the ruins. The heroes watch this, but Keanu reports the team, who stole his Nincada, had a Meowth with them. Tabitha wonders if Shelly did manage obtain the Blue Orb for this place. Shelly is troubled, but knows a tactical commander, like Tabitha, would not wield the Red Orb. Shelly knows Team Magma seeks the power of the land, but claims the power of the sea can control everything. Suddenly, both commanders receive info that this cave is only am ancient shrine, not the Cave of Origin. Both Teams come to their commanders. Just as the battle seems inevitable, both teams retreat, making the heroes wonder about what Team Aqua and Team Magma were searching about. Team Rocket cheers, as they'll take the treasure from the building. The heroes face Team Rocket, as May's Silcoon uses String Shot and Ash gets down to the building, telling Keanu should help out to get Nincada back. Keanu also gets down and knocks Team Rocket down. Pikachu uses Iron Tail to cut the string on Nincada. Nincada uses Secret Power and blasts Team Rocket away. Later on, the heroes support Keanu and Nincada for the battle. Keanu admits he taught Nincada Secret Power to make the Secret Base. Despite his current base destroyed, Keanu promises to make another one. Keanu promises to battle Ash once he gets stronger, amusing May how new rivalries can spout out. Debuts Character *Tabitha *Shelly *Keanu Pokémon *Shelly's Carvanha *Tabitha's Mightyena *Nincada Move Secret Power Trivia Featured Pokémon: Zigzagoon Mistakes *The dub version of this episode mistakenly calls Tabitha and Shelly by different names; Harland and Isabel respectively. This was later rectified in later episodes. *In this episode, the Red and Blue orbs were referred to as the Rose Orb and the Indigo Orb respectively. *The dub version of this episode incorrectly calls Secret Power by the name Hidden Power. Gallery Professor Birch found a Wingull nest AG027 2.jpg Loudred yells at Professor Birch AG027 3.jpg Brock reminds his friends of the schedule he made AG027 4.jpg A man in a red uniform appears AG027 5.jpg The heroes find a secret door AG027 6.jpg The room is actually a Secret Base AG027 7.jpg The kid forces the heroes out of his room AG027 8.jpg Team Rocket come to the Secret Base AG027 9.jpg A woman in a blue diving suit appears AG027 10.jpg Team Rocket contacts the boss AG027 11.jpg The team starts drilling a hole AG027 12.jpg May is annoyed by the kid AG027 13.jpg The team arrives to a cave AG027 14.jpg James and Meowth wonder if they should tell Jessie the truth AG027 15.jpg The team in blue arrives to the building AG027 16.jpg Both teams decide to abstain from the battle AG027 17.jpg Keanu knocks Team Rocket down AG027 18.jpg May approves of the new forged rivalry }} Category:Episodes focusing on Team Aqua and Team Magma Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Shin Katakai Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yumenosuke Tokuda Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes